Rose Winters
by charmedunderharry'sspell
Summary: Harry thought he would feel sadness now, that was until Rose turns up, and believe me no one is going to forget her. Sixth Year, Post OOTP, eventually RHr HG


Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept plot and Rose, event though I wish I did. I'm not making any money from this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Walking was the only thing that managed to take his mind of Sirius, even though he didn't want to forget him, the haunting dreams he had during the night were getting way too much for him.  
  
His sadness was beginning to show, he was hardly eating, his once bright green eyes were dull and dark rings had formed under his eyes.  
  
As he walked by the park, the moon shone down on the swings and showed a girl with long black hair and a look of sadness in her eyes that Harry could relate with. Her long black coat was ripped in many places and she was holding a tatty backpack. Harry noticed she was very thin as she began to walk over to him and as she got under the street light he had a strange feeling that he had met her before.  
  
"Harry, you don't know me but I know you," she said in a dry voice.  
  
"I...um, who are you?" Harry enquired.  
  
"My name is Rose, Rose Winters, I'm a witch, well sort of," she uttered hardly moving her lips.  
  
"You don't go to Hogwarts," Harry replied.  
  
"Your right, I don't. It's a long story and I'm willing to tell you, because it involves you," she said.  
  
"How does it involve me," Harry said starring into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"You'll see. It all starts with my mother; she was a muggle-born witch and went to Hogwarts. She told me before she died that her years in the Wizarding World were the best of her life, she had friends, she was successful and most importantly, she had fell in love there. She told me that she had fallen hopelessly in love the first time she saw him but it wasn't until the seventh year they began to go out together, but in secret. After they had been together for 6 years my mother fell pregnant, with me. The man and my mother fell in love, they were inseparable, and then my mother became pregnant with me. There was no way she could tell my father, he was from a family of pure bloods, who were dark wizards and were against muggle-borns becoming witches and wizards. So, even though she loved him more than anything, my mother disappeared from the wizarding world, she went back to her parents, they died a little later, then she married a very kind muggle, the man I now call my father, Darren. Of course everyone thought I was their child but only Darren knew he wasn't my father and since my mother's death he's not really been there for me. I didn't mind that much, he gave me what I really needed, a home and money, he was rich you see and also a free rein, and I used it to try to find my father since my mother was dead. My mother died when I was ten and in my final year at junior school, she had fallen seriously ill six months earlier and felt she needed to tell me everything. I wasn't surprised because my mother always used to tell me stories about witches and wizards; they were too good to be made up they had to be real. But there was one story that was my favourite; it was about a baby boy. This baby had overcome all odds and defeated one of the most powerful wizards that ever existed; the boy I am talking about is you of course. A little while later my mother died but she had enough time to set my future affairs in order. I started private tutoring from this old lady, she was a witch but all my remaining family just thought she was normal and that my mother wanted the best education for her daughter. I worked so hard, I was learning witchcraft and studies normal muggle children were taught. But from the moment my mother died I was an outcast from my world, the world that I belonged to. I got the Daily Prophet delivered, and then last year I realized that he was back, my mother always told me Lord Voldemort would return. The Daily Prophet were writing terrible things about you in the paper, I didn't believe them as my mother told me on her last breath to trust the Potters."  
  
"I don't know what to say, why did your mother say that?"  
  
"At first I didn't understand, but my mother had left a box for me, it contained all her Hogwarts stuff, as I looked through it I found lots of pictures. In almost every one of them she was with a girl of her own age, it must have been her best friend. The girl had long red hair and the most amazing green eyes, it was your mother."  
  
"Your mother was my mothers best friend" Harry said surprisingly.  
  
"Yes, but in that box there was nothing that told me the real identity of my father, I became obsessed. In my spare weekends I would travel to Diagon Alley to try and find out the truth. I loved it, to be there made me happy; I was back where I belonged and I even saw you once. It was only recently I found the true identity of my father. Then came the news that the Ministry had announced that Voldemort had really returned, I was scared but now I was nearly sixteen I had the chance to find my father and tell him who I was but then I found out he was dead. I was heartbroken; I had no link to the world that I belonged to. Then I realized I had to find you because my father was your godparent.  
  
"You mean...." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't believe it at first my father Sirius Black the escaped convict but I didn't believe that, I studied the case very carefully and I spoke to people that knew Sirius."  
  
"I ...I'm confused and shocked." Harry whispered.  
  
"I better be going now, I came and told you, there's no one else that would care." Rose said as she began to turn away from Harry.  
  
"No!! Wait. You can't just say all that and leave, you're my godfather's daughter, you know nothing about him, and don't you want to find out about him." Harry called grabbing her hand as she turned away, "come with me."  
  
Harry led her down the alleyway towards the house of Mrs. Figg.  
  
"This lady will look after you, she's a squib" Harry said calmly. Harry knocked on his neighbour's door, Mrs. Figg answered and beckoned Harry and Rose in.  
  
"Harry, how are you."  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Figg."  
  
"And who is your friend Harry?" inquired Mrs. Figg.  
  
"My names Rose Winters, or should I says Black"  
  
Mrs. Figg looked confused.  
  
"You see Rose's father is Sirius Black." Harry uttered cautiously.  
  
Mrs. Figg gasped, "Oh my, I must contacted Dumbledore at once"  
  
Mrs. Figg left the room, Harry and Rose sat uncomfortably on the grey old sofas in silence. It was Rose that first talked to break the silence.  
  
"Your father and mother were very kind," Rose said soothingly as Harry looked so confused, "Harry, how did my father die."  
  
"Um...well...I"  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, but I really want to know" Rose said. Rose looked closed to tears as she moved over and sat next to Harry.  
  
Harry told her how he had seen Sirius in a vision and how they went to London. Finally he told her how Sirius had fallen through the dais after Bellatrix Lestrange had hit him in the chest. Again there was silence but this time it was Harry that spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault you never got to know Sirius."  
  
"No!! It wasn't your fault how can you say that, next you'll be saying that it was your fault that your parents died. Can't you see its all his fault, he's the one that's killed our parents, he's the one that's left us on our own!" Rose shouted.  
  
She looks so worn out Harry thought to himself. Suddenly Rose burst into tears, Harry didn't know what to do so he just put his arm around her. Slowly she stopped crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Rose said sobbing. 


End file.
